


Согласия не требуется

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, season 8? what season 8
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: История и последствия одной неловкой ситуации, в которой Широ репетирует признание в любви, Кит пытается быть хорошим другом, а Кёртис просто оказался не в том месте и не в то время, но в конце всё вышло даже лучше, чем было задумано.





	Согласия не требуется

Иногда Широ казалось, что время утекает у него сквозь пальцы. Самое удивительное, что именно сейчас, после войны, когда всё осталось позади, и они наконец-то могли распоряжаться временем по своему усмотрению, когда не надо было никуда спешить и можно было позволить себе расслабиться, это ощущение было сильно как никогда — и с каждым днём становилось всё хуже.

Раньше оправдывать свою нерасторопность было проще. Всё-таки война — не время для отношений; у них были дела поважнее, они должны были думать о другом, они не могли позволить себе подобное проявление слабости…

Эта мантра звучала у Широ в голове как заезженная пластинка, и повторял всё это он себе настолько часто, что слова теряли смысл, и он уже не мог вспомнить, почему когда-то так решил. 

Остальных, в отличие от него, война не останавливала, а порой и наоборот — подстегивала. 

Война закончилась, и вместе с ней все его оправдания лопнули как мыльный пузырь. Все отговорки, позволявшие до сих пор смотреть на то, что происходило у них с Китом, сквозь пальцы, теперь не действовали: он вдруг оказался один на один с жёсткой реальностью, к которой был совершенно не готов, и в этой реальности Кит был до неприличия хорош собой, понятия не имел о его чувствах и не знал, куда деваться от поклонников. 

До поры до времени, впрочем, он на них внимания не обращал, и, кажется, даже не подозревал, насколько завидный из него жених. Ему не давали прохода как земляне, так и многие пришельцы — в основном, конечно, из Клинков: видимо, было у Кита ещё и что-то особенно привлекательное для галра, — но пока все попытки привлечь его внимание оставались тщетны. Поклонников у него с каждым днем становилось все больше, вздохи, обращенные ему вслед, все громче, флирт — все откровенней… 

А времени у Широ — все меньше. Все могло перемениться в любой момент, и чем дольше он бездействовал, тем выше становилась вероятность, что кто-нибудь посмелее успеет раньше него, и тогда… Тогда ему останется только кусать локти и корить себя за кучу упущенных шансов. 

По крайней мере, укусить себя за локоть с алтеанской рукой теперь было вполне реально.

— Я давно хотел тебе сказать, — Широ набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и нервно облизал пересохшие губы. — На самом деле, наверное, надо было сказать это раньше, но я… Нет. Не так, — он нахмурился и взъерошил волосы, глядя в пустоту.

Ночное небо в иллюминаторе было всё усыпано звёздами, и Широ несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь почерпнуть у них не то вдохновения, не то просто смелости. Затем прикрыл глаза и пару раз прошёлся вдоль своего места на опустевшем мостике.

— Ты никогда не был мне братом, — ляпнул он и тут же поморщился от того, как это прозвучало. — Я никогда не считал тебя другом…

Вышло ещё хуже. Широ остановился и вздохнул, ущипнул себя за переносицу.

— Ты всегда был для меня больше, чем друг, — снова попробовал он, и если не считать того, что голос предательски дрогнул на последних словах, вышло в целом неплохо — он удовлетворённо кивнул и снова открыл глаза, уверенно глядя прямо перед собой. — И ты… то есть, я… ты для меня… 

Он тихо выругался и тяжело оперся на приборную панель. 

И так каждый раз. Стоило ему подумать о том, что неплохо было бы перевести их отношения с Китом в другую плоскость, как он начинал путаться в словах, краснел, бледнел, сбивался с мысли и превращался в какое-то посмешище. Это при том, что никогда и ни с кем Широ не чувствовал себя так комфортно, как с Китом, никому и никогда так не доверял, как ему, мог часами говорить с ним на любые темы.

На любые — кроме этой.

— Нам нужно поговорить, — процедил он сквозь зубы, буравя взглядом выключенный монитор. 

— По-моему, с этого начинать точно не стоит, — осторожно сказал кто-то у него за спиной, и Широ едва не взлетел в воздух от неожиданности.

Он резко развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу со смутно знакомым офицером. Кажется, это был один из связистов на Атласе; он сидел в высоком кресле в углу, испуганно вжавшись в спинку, и наблюдал за Широ круглыми глазами, широко распахнутыми от удивления.

И, кажется, немного сонными. Что ж, это объясняло, почему Широ сразу его не заметил и почему он сам сразу ничего не сказал.

— Я… не знал, что тут кто-то есть, — зачем-то сказал Широ, прочистив горло и не зная, куда деться от смущения. Атлас остался равнодушным к его немым мольбам дать ему провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Не хотел вас смущать, — в свою очередь слабо сказал офицер, по-видимому, тоже не зная, куда деть взгляд. — Я просто… заканчивал отчёт, и…

— Всё в порядке, — автоматически заверил его Широ. — Мы не на службе, ты можешь не оправдываться. По-моему, мостик — не самое удобное место для сна, уж поверь, я говорю из собственного опыта, — немного нервно усмехнулся он, — но кто я такой, чтобы указывать?..

— Даже не знаю. Капитан Атласа? — неуверенно пожал плечами офицер. — Адмирал Гарнизона?.. 

— Ладно, свободен, — проворчал Широ и мысленно плюнул на попытки вспомнить его имя. А затем, поколебавшись, добавил, потому что уже ничего не терял: — Я был бы… признателен, если бы ты никому…

— Никому, — тут же кивнул офицер, поджав губы. И как-то странно и даже участливо посмотрел на него: — Сэр, у вас… всё в порядке?

Широ с трудом сдержал рвущийся наружу истеричный смех.

— А что, похоже? — вырвалось у него, и он словно сдулся — ссутулился, низко опустив голову, и устало прислонился к приборной доске, присаживаясь на самый край. Ниже падать было уже некуда: пришлось бы постараться, чтобы выставить себя ещё большим идиотом. 

Во взгляде офицера мелькнуло сочувствие, и вместо того, чтобы подняться, он подался на кресле вперёд, опершись локтями на колени.

— Неприятности в раю?

Широ мог бы воспользоваться служебным положением и статусом и рявкнуть, что это не его дело. Мог бы свести всё в шутку. Мог бы просто отмахнуться, сказать, что всё в порядке, извиниться за то, что предстал перед фактическим подчинённым в столь неподобающем виде, и сбежать.

Но офицер слабо улыбнулся, словно почувствовав его внутренние терзания, и снова заговорил:

— Я помню, как пытался впервые признаться девушке в любви. Она была старше на курс, и мне казалось, что у меня нет шансов, но… в общем, я тоже репетировал. Перед зеркалом, — он слабо рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— И как, помогло? — с искренним любопытством поинтересовался Широ.

— Не очень, — усмехнулся офицер. — Я весь был как на иголках. Я даже пытался записать речь, но как только доходило до слов… Всё вылетало из головы. 

— Хорошо, что ты связист, — хмыкнул Широ. — Потому что консультант по отношениям из тебя, если честно, не очень.

Офицер на мгновение замялся, судя по всему, не сразу сообразив, что Широ шутит, а затем коротко рассмеялся и помотал головой.

— Возможно, — легко согласился он. — Но я просто хотел сказать — я репетировал весь вечер, пока мой сосед по комнате не вернулся с тренировки и не предложил помочь.

— И с тех пор вы встречаетесь, — сухо предположил Широ. Офицер кивнул, а затем вспыхнул и вскинул руки вверх:

— С девушкой! Не с соседом!

Широ тихо рассмеялся и слегка расслабился. Вечер с каждой минутой становился всё абсурднее, но ему и правда стало немного легче — по крайней мере, не он один страдал от проблем в личной жизни, и всё же люди с этим как-то справлялись, а значит, может, и у него ещё был шанс.

— Я просто хотел сказать, иногда проще репетировать с живым человеком, — неловко закончил мысль офицер, потирая шею. — Разумеется, я не настаиваю, мне просто… показалось, что вам не помешает помощь?.. Если хотите… 

— Я настолько безнадёжен? — невесело поинтересовался Широ, дёрнув уголком рта. Видимо, всё было и правда запущено, раз даже его подчинённый был готов из жалости пожертвовать собственным свободным вечером, чтобы помочь ему привести мысли в порядок.

— Ну, — неуверенно протянул офицер, — последняя попытка и правда была не очень, — и он скорчил гримасу, поводив рукой в воздухе.

Широ закатил глаза.

— Не могу же я просто подойти при всех и сказать: «Я тоже тебя люблю», — попытался оправдаться он.

— «Тоже»?.. 

— Долгая история.

— Мне кажется, если речь идёт о «тоже», то это был бы не самый плохой вариант, — осторожно предположил офицер, но Широ покачал головой. Речь шла о Ките, и Кит был достоин лучшего, чем торопливое признание на ходу, без подготовки, без прелюдий — нет, он заслуживал большего. Он заслуживал всего мира, да что там — всей вселенной, и даже если у Широ не получится устроить ему роскошное свидание, то он мог хотя бы поработать над проникновенной речью.

Офицер — его имя по-прежнему упорно не приходило на ум — понимающе кивнул.

— Ладно, — Широ глубоко вздохнул и пригладил волосы. — И… с чего начать?.. Я просто… говорю?..

— Как вам будет проще, — ободряюще улыбнулся офицер и выпрямился в кресле, жестом предлагая начинать.

Широ ещё раз вздохнул.

— Мне… нужно тебе кое-что сказать, — начал он, нервно сцепляя руки в замок за спиной. И покосился на внимательно наблюдавшего за ним офицера.

Тот задумчиво потёр подбородок и поморщился.

— По-моему, хорошее начало, — обиделся Широ.

— Лучше, чем «нам нужно поговорить», но ещё есть, над чем поработать, — резонно возразил офицер. — Это звучит слишком… нагнетающе?

— Ладно, — пробормотал Широ. — Может… просто позвать его на свидание? И он всё поймёт?

— Может сработать, — медленно согласился офицер, склонив голову набок. — И как вы это сделаете?

Широ улыбнулся. С этим было гораздо проще.

— Может, как-нибудь поужинаем вместе? Нет, слишком неопределённо, — тут же исправился он. — Просто… Давай поужинаем вместе? Не хочешь со мной поужинать? 

С каждым новым предложением брови офицера поднимались всё выше, и Широ нахмурился.

— Что не так?

— Пока не слишком похоже на приглашение на свидание, — осторожно заметил тот. — Но… допустим. Что дальше?

Дальше?

Широ моргнул и неуверенно пожал плечами. Он надеялся, что дальше всё сложится само собой; в конце концов, на свидание не зовут просто так, верно? На свидание зовут только тех, кто небезразличен, и Кит должен будет понять… что чувствует Широ.

Верно?

— Я не хочу делать далеко идущих выводов, — неуверенно заговорил офицер, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, — но если это тот, о ком я думаю… разве вы не ужинаете вместе и так?

Ради собственного душевного спокойствия Широ решил не думать о том, насколько все его чувства должны быть очевидны для остальных, что даже последний связист на Атласе, чьё имя он так и не сумел запомнить, в курсе. Он низко опустил голову и потёр шею, одновременно уходя от ответа и позволяя красноречивому молчанию ответить за него.

В этом была доля правды — они действительно часто встречались с Китом, чтобы вместе пообедать или поужинать, если у них совпадало расписание. Конечно, обычно это происходило в кафетерии или столовой на Атласе, изредка — где-нибудь в городе, если у них выдавался свободный день, но на романтическую обстановку не тянуло ни то, ни другое; такой ужин не то что не даст ничего понять о его чувствах, но даже к признанию не особо-то располагал.

— Попробуйте представить его на моем месте, — предложил офицер, видимо, заметив, как он сник. — И просто говорите то, что думаете. Обещаю, я здесь не для того, чтобы вас за это осуждать, — попытался улыбнуться он, и Широ невесело хмыкнул.

— Только оценивать, да? 

— Только ради вашего же блага, — заверил его офицер, усаживаясь поудобней.

Широ прочистил горло и попытался действительно представить вместо него Кита.

Кит ведь мог бы действительно зайти на мостик, потому что искал его или хотел убедиться, что Широ не совсем заработался; наверное, он бы прошёлся по кругу, пока Широ заканчивал дела, замер перед иллюминатором, вглядываясь в звёздное небо, и Широ забыл бы, чем занимался до этого, залюбовавшись его профилем в лунном свете. Кит бы поймал его взгляд, рассмеялся, увидев разлетевшиеся у него из рук бумаги, и покачал головой, но помогать бы не стал — в наказание за то, что Широ и так засиделся допоздна, как обычно. Вместо этого он бы снова прошёлся по рядам опустевших кресел, которые после войны простаивали без дела, и упал бы в первое подвернувшееся, вальяжно потягиваясь и с любопытством наблюдая за тем, как Широ пытается заново привести документы к завтрашнему совещанию в порядок.

И это был бы его шанс.

Широ бы отложил бумаги в сторону, слегка поколебавшись, развернулся, и…

— Мы так давно не проводили время вместе, — мягко начал он, глядя прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом. — Я знаю, у нас много дел, но… иногда мне кажется, что мы совсем не разговариваем, а мне — мне так много нужно тебе сказать. 

Он обхватил себя руками, но тут же снова их опустил, сцепил за спиной и быстро вытянул по швам. Человеческая ладонь у него была всего одна, но потела, кажется, за обе.

— Каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь собраться с мыслями, я как будто забываю все слова, — он тихо рассмеялся, отводя взгляд. — Ты… так много для меня значишь, я просто — не знаю… не могу подобрать слов, которые… 

Краем глаза он заметил, как офицер оживлённо зажестикулировал, подбадривая и поощряя говорить дальше, и улыбнулся уголком рта, прикрывая глаза.

Он так явно увидел лицо Кита — как будто светящееся в полусумраке пустого мостика, удивлённое, такое открытое и искреннее, каким он бывал только с Широ; увидел, как широко распахнуты его глаза, как приоткрылся в изумлении рот…

Широ не мог себе представить жизни ни с кем другим.

И сейчас, представляя Кита, не мог вспомнить, почему признаться ему было так тяжело.

— Я люблю тебя, — вырвалось у него. — Выходи за меня!..

Дверь на мостик отъехала в сторону с характерным звуком, и Широ распахнул глаза, застывая на месте.

Офицер по-прежнему сидел в кресле, но уже не жестикулировал и затравленно смотрел Широ за спину; было в его взгляде что-то такое, что оборачиваться стало страшно, но тело его не слушалось — он медленно, словно в замедленной съёмке, повернул голову и покосился через плечо.

Прямо на пороге стоял Кит. Выражение на его лице было примерно таким, как только что представлял Широ — глаза как чайные блюдца, рот приоткрыт в немом удивлении. 

Вот только вместо тепла и нежности в его глазах промелькнуло что-то другое, а через мгновение он захлопнул рот и нахмурился, попятившись назад.

— Кит, — выдохнул Широ, чувствуя, как по телу прокатилась ледяная волна. 

— Простите, — выдавил Кит, озираясь по сторонам и избегая его взгляда. — Не хотел… мешать, я… Я пойду.

Двери снова захлопнулись. Широ по-прежнему не мог пошевелиться.

— Возможно, — слабо подал голос офицер, — не стоило так… радикально. Возможно, стоило всё же начать со свидания…

Широ дико на него посмотрел и кинулся к дверям, не прощаясь.

***

— Кит! Кит, постой!

Кит вздрогнул, сбиваясь с шага, и втянул голову в плечи. Если Широ хоть немного его знал — а Широ нравилось думать, что он его знал — то в этот момент он судорожно решал, не сорваться ли на бег. Альтернативой, скорее всего, было не подождать Широ, а свистнуть Космо, и Широ отчаянно взмолился, чтобы Кит просто побежал.

Но он ошибся — Кит расправил плечи и обернулся.

— Прости, — выдавил он. — Правда, мне очень жаль, не думал, что… не хотел портить такой момент. Я просто хотел убедиться, что ты не заработался снова допоздна.

Момент?..

— Кит, я вовсе не, — забормотал Широ, отчаянно пытаясь подобрать слова. — Я не собирался, то есть, я понимаю, это было слишком… Я не хотел, просто… Само вырвалось.

Репетиция, с отчаянием понял он, была зря. Просто было говорить с Китом у себя в воображении — с настоящим это помогало слабо.

— Да брось, ты не должен передо мной оправдываться, — натянуто рассмеялся Кит и вдруг широко улыбнулся — так жутко, что у Широ мурашки пробежали по спине. — Серьёзно. Я рад за вас с Кёртисом.

— Кёртис, — выпалил Широ, на мгновение просветлев лицом. Так вот как его звали!.. Впрочем, радость от осознания продлилась недолго, и он нахмурился: — Постой, что?..

Кит, хоть это казалось и невозможным, ухмыльнулся ещё шире и ударил его кулаком по плечу — должно быть, по-дружески, но слегка не рассчитав силы; Широ пошатнулся, хлопая ртом и пытаясь переварить то, что он только что услышал.

Причём здесь они с Кёртисом?..

— Ну, я немного обижен, что ты мне ничего не сказал, — как ни в чем не бывало сказал Кит. — Всё-таки я вроде как твой лучший друг, но… Я понимаю. Наверное. Правда. Я рад за тебя, Широ.

— Нет, — Широ часто заморгал. — Кит, ты все не так… Я вовсе не собирался… Я с ним — мы просто… Кит, я хотел спросить тебя — то есть, я хотел… Поговорить. С тобой.

Зловещая улыбка наконец сползла с лица Кита, и он непонимающе нахмурился. Признаваться в том, что провальное предложение, которому он стал свидетелем, предназначалось ему, было мучительно стыдно — Широ совсем не так себе это представлял! — но если Кит решил, что он делал предложение Кертису, то это казалось единственным возможным вариантом. В конце концов, это даже в некоторой мере обнадеживало — по крайней мере, значит, он сбежал не потому, что испугался чувств Широ, как Широ показалось в первый безумный момент. Значит, ещё не все было потеряно. 

— Со мной, — медленно повторил Кит, и Широ с надеждой кивнул. Вся речь, которую он только что готовил, разумеется, благополучно вылетела из головы, и перед лицом непредвиденных обстоятельств язык путался ещё сильнее, чем обычно; он и так не представлял, как объясняться с Китом, а уж как выпутываться из подобной ситуации — и подавно.

— Да, с тобой, — как можно твёрже сказал он. Голос всё равно дрогнул, но почти незаметно, и Широ мысленно поздравил себя с первой маленькой победой. — Кит, я… как много ты услышал?

— Достаточно, — пожал плечами Кит и снова попытался изобразить на лице улыбку.

Что ж, если Кит считал, что услышал достаточно, то оставалось прояснить лишь одну небольшую деталь.

— Кит… всё, что ты там услышал — я… вовсе не собирался говорить Кёртису. Я должен был поговорить с тобой. И спросить… у тебя. 

Кит моргнул, и его улыбка стала чуть менее вынужденной, чуть более искренней и почему-то немного горькой. Он снова хлопнул Широ по плечу, на этот раз не так сильно.

— Широ, серьёзно, всё в порядке. Я просто удивился, вот и всё. 

Широ выдохнул и почти почувствовал, как отлегло от сердца (облегчение накрыло его примерно пополам с паникой — если Кит всё понял, то значило ли это, что он принял чувства Широ? Или отсутствие какой-либо ещё реакции означало, что он лишь пытался сгладить отказ?), но затем Кит припечатал:

— Тебе не нужно моё благословление или одобрение. В конце концов, твоя личная жизнь меня не касается, и если ты решил жениться, то это не моё дело. Хотя я надеюсь, что ты позовёшь меня на свадьбу.

Его тон был лёгким, почти шутливым, но слова почему-то звучали глухо — а может, это Широ слышал всё как из-под воды; ему захотелось схватить Кита за плечи и как следует встряхнуть, потому что надежда донести до него настоящее положение дел словами стремительно таяла — рядом с ним способность формулировать мысли, когда речь заходила о чувствах, Широ покидала, сколько бы он ни репетировал.

— Кит, — сдавленно прошептал он. — Я не собираюсь жениться. Без тебя, — тут же добавил он и густо покраснел. — Я… не представляю своей свадьбы без тебя. 

Кит уставился на него, часто заморгал, а потом отвёл взгляд и влажно рассмеялся, качая головой. Снова похлопал Широ по плечу.

— Конечно, Широ, — как-то надломленно сказал он. — Конечно, я буду там. Можешь в этом даже не сомневаться. Я всё равно никому больше не доверю быть твоим шафером. Только скажи мне, когда вы определитесь с датой, хорошо? 

На этих словах он сделал пару шагов назад, продолжая болезненно улыбаться, и присвистнул. Волк материализовался у его ног в то же мгновение и уставился на Широ пронзительным немигающим взглядом, словно каким-то образом слышал и понимал всё, о чём они только что говорили.

— Прости, пора бежать, — пробормотал Кит, наклоняясь, чтобы потрепать Космо по загривку. — И я… я правда рад за тебя. За вас. 

Широ показалось, что его пальцы, запутавшиеся в длинной шерсти, дрогнули, но это могла быть иллюзия — в следующее мгновение они вместе с волком уже исчезли, и он остался в коридоре один.

***

Возвращаться на мостик Широ не стал — разговоров на один вечер ему хватило с головой, к тому же, он боялся сорваться на Кёртиса, хотя формально тот был абсолютно ни в чём не виноват. Вместо этого Широ вернулся к себе и упал лицом в подушку, даже не раздеваясь.

Всё случившееся напоминало кошмарный сон. Какая-то его часть наивно надеялась, что к утру всё так или иначе разрешится само собой; возможно, на то, что Кит ещё раз переосмыслит их разговор и поймёт, что поспешил с выводами, он и не рассчитывал, но если Кит хотя бы даст ему ещё один шанс всё объяснить…

И если Широ удастся сделать это более внятно, чем в первый раз.

Он перевернулся на спину и накрыл голову подушкой, заглушая обречённый стон.

Ему было двадцать семь лет. Он пережил полёт на Кербер, плен галра, эксперименты Хаггар, свою смерть, клонирование, воскрешение в новом теле — и это не говоря уже о бесчисленном количестве боев и сражений разной степени кровопролитности; на фоне этого простое признание должно было казаться сущим пустяком.

Тем более что всё это время Кит был рядом с ним. Это должно было быть так просто — у Широ уже были отношения, и хотя тогда ему не пришлось делать первый шаг, это всё равно был опыт, а с опытом, как известно, многое становится легче.

Так почему же его парализовало ужасом каждый раз, когда он пытался заговорить с Китом о чувствах? 

Возможно, Кёртис был не так уж и не прав; проще всего было бы просто… сказать всё как есть. Да, он мечтал не о таком признании, да, Кит заслуживал лучшего, но как иначе всё исправить, Широ просто не представлял. 

Поэтому всё остальное могло подождать, пока они… пока он не объяснится.

Но это определённо могло подождать до утра. Не врываться же в комнату к Киту посреди ночи?..

***

Утром о том, что Широ женится, знал весь Атлас.

После практически бессонной ночи соображалось плохо — когда Широ всё же удалось себя убедить, что репетиция речи ему ничем не поможет, и уснуть неспокойным сном, его стали мучить кошмары, в которых он шёл к Алтарю с кем угодно, включая Корана, но только не с Китом. Косые взгляды встречавшихся по пути к кафетерию офицеров он попросту не заметил, как и шепотки за спиной; зато улыбки и поздравления после первой чашки кофе уже начали настораживать.

Кита за завтраком не обнаружилось, зато нашёлся Мэтт — он нечасто удостаивал общественные помещения своим появлением раньше полудня и по большей части торчал вместе с Пидж и Сэмом в лаборатории или проводил время где-нибудь среди инопланетных поселений в городе, но сейчас выглядел подозрительно бодро для столь раннего часа.

— Мэтт, — Широ вцепился ему в локоть, как только Мэтт оказался в пределах досягаемости, и потащил к ближайшему свободному столу. — Сегодня какой-то праздник?..

Мэтт странно посмотрел на него и выгнул бровь, ничего не ответив. Под непривычно пристальным взглядом Широ занервничал.

— Меня уже человек семь поздравили, — прошипел он, наклоняясь над столом. — У меня не было времени заглянуть в коммуникатор. Что происходит?

— Да так, ничего особенного, — Мэтт делано безразлично пожал плечами и принялся методично нарезать резиновый омлет на маленькие кусочки. — Наверное, просто считают правилом хорошего тона поздравить своего капитана с помолвкой. Понятия не имею, с чего вдруг им это в голову пришло, и абсолютно с тобой согласен — не такое уж событие, с которым стоит поздравлять.

Широ застыл на месте. С вилки, зависшей на полпути ко рту, с тихим шлепком свалился кусок блинчика.

Мэтт оглянулся по сторонам и тоже подался вперёд.

— Какого чёрта, Широ? — прошипел он в тон Широ, недовольно нахмурившись. — Я даже не знал, что ты с кем-то встречаешься — _никто_ не знал!.. 

— Я… Я не…

— И тебе даже не пришло в голову позвать меня шафером! Поверить не могу!

— Мэтт, — Широ торопливо положил вилку обратно на поднос и отодвинул его от себя. Он и так был не сильно голоден, а теперь точно не смог бы впихнуть себя ни кусочка. — Просто… постой. Кит…

— Да, Кит, — Мэтт закатил глаза, так и не дав ему договорить. — Кого-кого, а _Кита_ я точно не мог себе представить в роли твоего шафера.

Широ моргнул. В глазах Мэтта отчётливо читался немой укор, и он непонимающе нахмурился — Мэтт прекрасно знал, как дорог ему Кит, и его удивление… задевало.

— Почему? — вырвалось у него прежде, чем он смог как следует подумать. По-видимому, это оказалась неправильная реакция — Мэтт цокнул языком и отодвинулся от стола, неприятно скрипнув ножками стула по полу. — Нет, постой, я не это хотел…

— Неважно, — бросил Мэтт, подхватывая свой поднос. — Твоё дело. Прости, меня ждёт эксперимент.

Провожая его спину обескураженным взглядом, Широ подумал, что, кажется, всё ещё спит — слишком уж похоже всё это было на один из его кошмаров.

Либо кошмар превратился в явь.

***

Несмотря на то, что новости о его «свадьбе» кроме Кита распространить никто не мог, самого Кита Широ отыскать так и не удалось, и в конце концов он позорно забаррикадировался у себя в кабинете, игнорируя участившиеся поздравления, звонки и сообщения.

Ближе к обеду на пороге возник бледный как смерть Кёртис.

— Когда я услышал о вашей свадьбе, — без обиняков и даже без приветствия начал он, как только Широ открыл ему дверь, просачиваясь внутрь и затравленно озираясь через плечо, — я подумал, что вы воспроизвели вчерашнюю речь целиком и даже порадовался за вас. _Я не думал, что это наша свадьба_.

Если до этого у Широ и были подозрения, что распустить подобные сплетни мог ещё и Кёртис, то теперь они улетучились. Он сжал руками виски и прикрыл глаза, чувствуя подступающую мигрень.

Кёртис смотрел на него так, словно за дверью ждала стая волков, готовых растерзать его на части, но в то же время он был не уверен, что выбрал лучшую участь, оставшись наедине с Широ. Неприкрытая паника пополам с отчаяньем на его лице смотрелись бы забавней, если бы не совпадали с тем, что испытывал Широ.

А ведь Кёртис в отличие от него состоял в отношениях, вспомнилось Широ. 

— Это какое-то недоразумение, — пробормотал он. — Я пытался объяснить, но… Наверное, он неправильно меня понял.

— «Наверное», — нервно повторил Кёртис. — _«Наверное»?.._ Когда я сказал, что между нами ничего нет, _мне никто не поверил_. Все уверены, что у нас тайный роман. 

— Я поговорю с Китом, — пообещал Широ, попытавшись изобразить на лице улыбку. От получившейся гримасы Кёртис вздрогнул. 

— Надеюсь, у вас получится лучше, чем вчера, — нервно сказал он, яростно одергивая манжеты пиджака. — Прошу прощения, капитан, ничего личного, но…

Широ поморщился и остановил его жестом, а затем кивнул в сторону выхода, прозрачно намекая на то, что предпочёл бы остаться в одиночестве. 

Дверь распахнулась чуть раньше, чем Кёртис нажал на панель.

Разумеется, за ней стоял Кит.

Скорости, с которой испарился ещё больше побледневший Кёртис, позавидовал бы даже Космо. Кит, судя по всему, решил сделать вид, что его тут и не было, и светло улыбнулся Широ той самой жуткой улыбкой с прошлой ночи.

— Вы определились с датой?

— Кит, — Широ потёр шею и нервно кашлянул. — Нет. Разумеется, нет, мы не…

— Зря, — Кит прищурился и подошёл ближе, чтобы ткнуть его пальцем в грудь. — С таким подходом у вас подготовка затянется на целую вечность.

— Не затянется, — терпеливо возразил Широ и мягко улыбнулся, положив ладонь ему на запястье. Кит вздрогнул и уставился на его руку так, будто забыл что у Широ всё ещё есть одна человеческая рука. — Кит… с чего ты вообще решил, что мы…

— Только идиот ответил бы тебе «нет», — огрызнулся Кит, сбрасывая с себя оцепенение, и тут же снова улыбнулся. — Неважно. Я всё устроил — я нашёл декоратора, договорился с Ханком насчёт банкета, а утром полетал по окрестностям и, кажется, нашёл неплохое место…

— Кит! — снова перебил его Широ, чувствуя, как погрязает под лавиной его слов. Он высоко вскинул брови, пытаясь поймать взгляд Кита, странно не вязавшийся с застывшей у него на лице неестественной улыбкой. — Не нужно этого делать, зачем ты…

Но Кит, похоже, твёрдо решил не дать ему завершить ни одного предложения и снова перебил.

— Потому что у тебя всё должно быть идеально, — заявил он, высоко вздёрнув подбородок. — И я знаю тебя, ты будешь только нервничать и изведёшься по пустякам, тебе нельзя доверять подготовку свадьбы. Или затянешь её на неопределённый срок, — Широ показалось, что на этих словах у него дёрнулся глаз, но Кит тут же взял себя в руки и тряхнул головой, попытался улыбнуться ещё шире, как будто это было возможно, и, кажется, даже преуспел. — Я… я всё устрою. Зачем иначе нужны лучшие друзья, верно?

Вот он, подумал Широ. Вот он, его шанс. 

— Кит, ты…

— Кажется, я сказал «подожди-ка»! — рявкнул гневный голос, и Широ от неожиданности едва не подскочил на месте. На этот раз на пороге двери, которую никому не пришло в голову заблокировать, стоял запыхавшийся Ханк. — Когда я говорю «подожди-ка минуточку, Кит, _что значит тебе нужен свадебный торт?!»_ , это значит «подожди-ка минуточку», а не…

Он перевёл взгляд на Широ и вдруг переменился в лице, подобрался и выпрямился.

— Погодите, — начал он, медленно светлея лицом и тыча пальцем уже не только в сторону Кита, но и в Широ. — Вы?.. Вы с Китом наконец-то… 

— Нет, — очень быстро ответил Кит, и Ханк, уже раскинувший руки и сделавший шаг в их сторону, замер на месте.

— Да, — одновременно с ним ляпнул Широ, очевидно, только для того, чтобы убедиться — его здесь никто не слушал.

— Широ женится на Кёртисе, — холодно продолжил Кит. — А я, как будущий шафер, просто хочу, чтобы это побыстрее закончилось. Подготовка. Я имел в виду подготовку. 

— Мы с Кёртисом не…

— Они ещё не выбрали дату, — Кит закатил глаза и как-то истерично рассмеялся, зарядив Широ локтём по рёбрам — то, что должно было выглядеть как дружеский жест, снова вышибло у Широ дух. — Представляешь?! 

— Мы не, — просипел Широ, хватаясь за бок, и Кит скорбно покачал головой, похлопав его по плечу. 

— Безнадёжный случай. 

— Кёртис, — недоверчиво повторил Ханк, переводя хмурый взгляд с Кита на Широ и обратно. — Напомни, когда вы успели… не знаю, обручиться, повстречаться, познакомиться?..

— Любовь — вещь непредсказуемая, Ханк, — Кит оставил его корчиться одного и подошёл к Ханку, ненавязчиво выталкивая его из кабинета. — Никогда не знаешь, где она тебя ждёт. Я думаю, не стоит откладывать, скажем, на следующих выходных?.. 

— Кит, подожди, — попытался окликнуть его Широ, тяжело опираясь на стол, но Кит даже не обернулся.

— Не могу, — излишне радостно отозвался он, продолжая выталкивать совсем дезориентированного Ханка в коридор. — У меня _полно дел_ , Широ, следующие выходные — это так скоро, нужно столько всего ещё успеть!..

Дверь за ними безжалостно захлопнулась, и Широ снова остался один.

И ни с чем.

***

В свете слухов, разлетевшихся по всему Гарнизону (а может, и дальше — проконтролировать степень их распространения было сложнее, чем остановить крейсер галра голыми руками), возможно, вызывать Кёртиса к себе в кабинет по громкой связи было не лучшей идей, но других у Широ не было — Кит его призывы либо игнорировал, либо врывался вихрем, бодро рапортуя о подготовке к свадьбе и не давая вставить ни слова, и так же стремительно исчезал. В другой обстановке застать его Широ не удавалось никак.

— Я не могу с ним поговорить, — сходу заявил Широ, как только Кёртис осторожно заглянул в кабинет. — Он отказывается меня слушать. Кёртис, клянусь, мне жаль, что так вышло, но… может, если ты…

— О, я говорил с ним, — Кёртис нервно, почти истерически рассмеялся, и Широ удивлённо замолчал. — Он поймал меня вечером по пути в комнату и припер меня к стенке. В прямом смысле, — доверительно пояснил он. — Приставил нож к горлу и сказал, что я пожалею, что выжил в войне, если разобью вам сердце. А когда я попытался объяснить, что между нами ничего нет… он сказал, что вы заслуживаете лучшего, чем партнёр, который стесняется отношений с вами, и что он не знает, что вы во мне нашли.

Широ с трудом проглотил комок в горле. 

— Это… непохоже на него. 

— Потом он меня отпустил, похлопал по плечу и рассмеялся. И сказал, что пошутил, — добавил Кёртис. Вид у него при этом был такой, словно он был в шаге от истерики. — Но знаете… выглядел он так, словно пошутил только о том, что пошутил. В остальное я как раз вполне верю.

Если говорить начистоту, то Широ тоже верил. Совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать и как вообще реагировать на Кита, с таким рвением взявшегося за организацию его свадьбы с кем-то другим, но — верил. 

— Капитан, — несчастно выдохнул Кёртис. — Я вас очень прошу, придумайте что-нибудь. Иначе у нас с вами в следующие выходные будет свадьба.

***

Несмотря на то, что за плечами у Широ был опыт Чёрного паладина, лидера Вольтрона, а после — и капитана Атласа, определившего исход многих решающих сражений, к столь стремительному развитию событий он оказался не готов.

«Следующие выходные» приближались с пугающей скоростью, особенно с учётом того, что свидетелем «предложения» Кит стал в ночь с четверга на пятницу: Широ не успел даже опомниться, как до свадьбы осталось меньше недели.

Слова Кёртиса неожиданно заиграли новыми красками. Времени на то, чтобы что-то предпринять и остановить этот фарс, оставалось всё меньше, а проблем в связи с этим становилось всё больше.

Кит, в те редкие моменты, когда Широ удавалось его хотя бы увидеть, выглядел так, словно забыл про сон и не спал с самой «помолвки». Ко вторнику переживания из-за собственной нерешительности и паника, охватывавшая его при мысли о предстоящем разговоре, уступили место обычному беспокойству: что бы между ними ни происходило, да что там — что бы ни происходило вокруг, состояние Кита всегда шло для Широ на первом месте. 

— Кит, — хмуро окликнул он, подстраиваясь под шаг Кита, больше похожий на лёгкий бег, и стараясь ничем не выдать изумление и облегчение от того, что им каким-то чудом удалось столкнуться в коридоре. — Ты когда последний раз спал?..

Лихорадочный блеск в глазах и глубокие тени под глазами, в принципе, говорили сами за себя, но Широ всё равно хотел услышать ответ. Он цепко схватил Кита за локоть, заставляя притормозить, и Кит мгновенно ощерился, выворачиваясь — была бы у него шерсть, встала бы дыбом.

— Некогда, — коротко отрезал он. — Слишком много надо ещё успеть, извини, я…

— Кит, хотя бы раз дослушай меня до конца, — почти взмолился Широ, но Кит ожидаемо пропустил его слова мимо ушей.

— Я уезжаю сразу после свадьбы, поэтому мне некогда. Слишком много дел, — настойчиво повторил он, и всё, что Широ хотел сказать до этого, со свистом вылетело у него из головы.

— Уезжаешь? Что… куда? Надолго? — потрясённо выдохнул он. — Когда ты вернёшься?..

Кит раздражённо дёрнул плечом, а затем, словно опомнившись, улыбнулся — слишком приторно и всё так же неестественно, как и в предыдущие дни. Выглядело это жутко.

— Не знаю. Как пойдёт. Не забудь, завтра примерка, — напомнил он. — Я не успею, но всё должно быть готово к вашему появлению, и когда увидишь Пидж, напомни ей, чтобы она подошла ко мне, мне нужна её помощь. 

Всё ещё оглушённый новостью о его отъезде, Широ так и не смог ничего ответить, а Кит, как повелось в последние дни, и не думал дожидаться его ответа — коротко кивнул, как только говорил, и тут же снова сорвался с места.

— А мне нужен ты, — прошептал Широ ему вслед, почти на физическом уровне ощущая, как неотвратно утекает его время.

***

Если Кит всеми правдами и неправдами старался избегать Широ, то Широ, в свою очередь, избегал как огня остальных паладинов.

Ему хватало пересудов и от незнакомых людей. Слышать, что думают по этому поводу их друзья, почему-то не хотелось — однако когда он представлял себе их реакцию, он ожидал нескончаемый поток насмешек над его личной жизнью и неспособностью связать два слова рядом с Китом даже ради того, чтобы прояснить ситуацию. Он знал, что Кит умудрился втянуть в подготовку к «свадьбе» их всех, и был уверен, что они подыгрывают ему исключительно с целью поиздеваться над Широ. 

Того, что они и правда поверят в его якобы тайный роман и скоропостижную свадьбу, Широ как-то… не ожидал.

Равно как и их реакции. 

— Широ! — Лэнс просиял так, словно они не виделись не несколько дней, а по меньшей мере пару месяцев, и крепко его обнял, не обращая ни малейшего внимания на недовольный возглас портного. Широ каким-то чудом удалось отложить встречу с ними до примерки костюмов, но отделаться первым и сбежать всё-таки не вышло. — Почему ты ничего нам не сказал?! Почему ты ничего не сказал _Киту?!_ Ты не представляешь, как его задело, что у тебя от него какие-то секреты, я никогда в жизни не видел, чтобы он…

Широ бы даже не отказался услышать окончание этой фразы, но договорить Лэнсу не дала Аллура — она схватила его за ухо и оттащила в сторону, сладко улыбнувшись той же приторной улыбкой, которой улыбался теперь Кит. 

— Одну минутку, — мило попросила она и только после этого отпустила вопящего от боли Лэнса, резко дёрнув его к себе за воротник и что-то быстро зашептав в покрасневшее ухо. 

— Да нет, — усомнился притихший Лэнс, переменившись в лице. — Нет, не может быть. Серьзёно?! — он кинул на Широ изумлённый взгляд и открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё, но Аллура добавила что-то ещё, и он так же стремительно его захлопнул.

Когда она наконец-то его отпустила, восторга в его выражении заметно поубавилось.

— Ну, — неохотно пробормотал он, потирая шею и поправляя безнадёжно смятый воротник, — поздравляю. Наверное. Совет да любовь.

И снова окинул Широ таким скептическим взглядом, словно чаши весов его ценностей в этом мире только что поменялись местами. 

Широ потерянно уставился на Аллуру, не совсем понимая, что только что произошло. Та невинно пожала плечами и расправила складки на нежно-розовом платье, подходя к нему ближе.

— На Алтее считалось дурной приметой столь неприкрыто выражать свой восторг союзом двух людей, — сказала она, даже не пытаясь притворяться, что говорит правду. От взгляда в её глазах Широ вдруг стало не по себе. — Говорят, тогда союз может не состояться.

Она ещё раз улыбнулась и потянулась, чтобы подтянуть узел на его бабочке, и в результате одного небрежного движения горло Широ сдавило как удавкой. Он жадно хватанул ртом воздух, сипло пытаясь вздохнуть и судорожно ослабляя узел.

— Послушайте, — просипел он. — Это всё… зашло… слишком далеко. 

Он раздражённо сорвал с себя сначала бабочку, а затем, под причитания портного, швырнул на пол и белый пиджак. По крайней мере, он думал, что швырнул его на пол — на деле же замахнулся слишком сильно и случайно метнул его прямо в лицо наконец-то рискнувшему показаться из примерочной Кёртису. 

Кёртис, который перед самой примеркой снова был на грани истерики и, кажется, эмиграции из страны, поймал пиджак, машинально расправляя его и складывая пополам, и глубоко вздохнул.

И с неожиданным спокойствием улыбнулся.

— На пару слов, — попросил он, кивнув в сторону примерочных, чем поставил в крайне неловкое положение всех, кто был в комнате: до сих пор все старательно делали вид, что его не существует, но теперь приходилось выбирать между бойкотом и прожигающими взглядами. Ханк, Коран и по-прежнему чем-то озадаченный Лэнс предпочли и дальше молча его игнорировать; Аллура и Пидж сделали выбор в пользу исполненных негодования взглядов, решив ради такого случая всё-таки признать, что с ними был ещё один человек.

Широ было даже немного жаль его — Кёртису доставалось абсолютно ни за что, и подобного отношения он не заслужил. По сути, он пострадал из-за того, что Широ не сумел выдавить из себя несчастных три слова в нужный момент; предположительный тайный роман с Адмиралом превратил его в местную знаменитость за считаные часы, и, как всегда бывает со знаменитостями, теперь часть Гарнизона его обожала и восхищалась ловкостью, с которой ему удалось заполучить Широ в свои сети, а другая часть за то же самое ненавидела. До открытой конфронтации, к счастью, ни разу не доходило, но и скрывать разговоры никто не считал нужным, а это временами могло быть ещё хуже.

С другой стороны, себя Широ было жальче. К тому же, какая-то мелочная часть его и вовсе считала, что всё это — вина самого Кёртиса: идея с репетицией, в конце концов, принадлежала ему, а значит, без него ничего бы и не произошло.

— Мне кажется, сейчас уже поздно что-либо менять, — всё с тем же пугающим спокойствием сказал Кёртис, когда они отошли в сторону, и только неуютно пожал плечами в ответ на красноречивый взгляд Широ: — Не знаю, как вы, а я устал постоянно объяснять, что всё не так. Всё равно никто не слушает и не верит. Проще смириться.

— Смирение имеет все шансы привести нас под венец, — прошипел Широ, нервно оглядываясь через плечо на друзей, неубедительно изображающих повышенный интерес к новым костюмам и полное отсутствие оного к их беседе. — Ничего личного, Кёртис, но я бы предпочёл этого как-то избежать. И желательно до того, как для этого потребуется официальный развод.

— До свадьбы три дня, — Кёртис снова пожал плечами. — Сейчас никто не будет нас слушать — спишут на предсвадебный мандраж, сомнения, попытку сбить прессу с толку… Да на что угодно. Зато, — он торжествующе поднял вверх указательный палец, — Так или иначе, но все вынуждены будут нас услышать в день свадьбы. Мы просто скажем «Нет», когда до этого дойдёт дело, и всё объясним. 

Стоило признать, что в его словах был здравый смысл. Махнуть рукой и пустить всё на самотёк, определённо, было заманчивой идеей — если бы не одно «но».

Может, у Кёртиса и было время на то, чтобы расслабиться, но Широ себе позволить подобной роскоши не мог. Он не знал, связаны ли планы Кита улететь на неопределённый срок с его свадьбой или нет, и не собирался проверять — так или иначе, но сказать ему о том, что он чувствует, Широ должен был до его отлёта.

Зная Кита… другого шанса у него могло попросту не быть.

***

Из всех, кого Широ знал — не только на Атласе, в принципе, — Пидж всегда казалась ему одной из самых разумных и рассудительных людей. Если кто-то и мог ему помочь, то это была она; или, если точнее, она была его последней надеждой, потому что все остальные варианты Широ уже перепробовал, и не раз.

Как и предвещал Кёртис, никто не желал его слушать. Попытки зайти издалека обычно заканчивались тем, что его перебивали раньше, чем он доходил до сути, а всё остальное списывали на нервы. Когда Ханк попросил его «не усложнять» и бесцеремонно заткнул ему рот куском торта под предлогом выбора окончательного вкуса, Широ понял, что пришло время обратиться к тяжелой артиллерии. 

— Какие люди, — фыркнула Пидж, как только перед ним разъехались двери её комнаты. — Отлично, заходи, я как раз хотела посоветоваться.

— Пидж, — устало вздохнул Широ, осторожно пробираясь сквозь бардак на полу и падая в предложенное кресло. — Послушай, я…

Пидж даже и не думала его слушать. Вместо этого она потянулась к компьютеру и небрежно щёлкнула на какую-то кнопку; комната тут же содрогнулась от оглушительного звука включённых на полную мощность колонок.

— Кит попросил помочь ему с плейлистом, — лениво крикнула она, качаясь на стуле. — Я вот думаю, отличный выбор для рецепции, а?

— _Ты опозорил любовь_ , — хрипло прокричал из колонок Бон Джови, — _Выстрел прямо в сердце — и это всё твоя вина!.._

— Пидж! — крикнул Широ, зажимая уши руками и морщась от громкости. Пидж на секунду пригвоздила его к месту взглядом и хмыкнула, послушно нажав на паузу.

— Нет? А по-моему, отличная песня, — неприятно улыбнулась она. — Ну ладно, а как насчёт регги? Свадьба же будет на пляже, море, солнце, всё такое. Настроение задаёт!

И она включила следующую песню.

— _Я не хочу напрасно ждать твоей любви_ , — скорбно пропел Боб Марли. — _Пойми, я не хочу напрасно ждать твоей любви_.

К Широ постепенно закралась мысль, что Пидж ему не поможет.

— Пидж, прошу тебя, — вздохнул он, потирая виски.

— О, а ещё нужно выбрать что-нибудь для медленного танца! Если честно, я как-то не очень хорошо в этом разбираюсь, но может, что-нибудь такое?

Немного печальное регги сменилось тоскливым женским вокалом.

— _Ты мог стать любовью всей моей жизни,_  
Если бы не оставил меня замерзать.  
У тебя есть множество секретов,  
А я устала обо всём узнавать последней.  
И теперь ты просишь выслушать тебя…

Широ почувствовал, как у него задёргался левый глаз, и с трудом подавил острое желание отпустить протез в полёт до системного блока.

То ли Пидж на каком-то инстинктивном уровне почувствовала угрозу своему компьютеру, то ли просто наконец решила сжалиться, но он выключила песню — правда, вместо неё тут же заиграла другая, похоже, сразу с задорного припева.

— _Да пошёл ты_ , — весело и почти нежно пропела девушка. — _Да пошёл ты куда подальше!.._

— Упс, — хихикнула Пидж, неправдоподобно изображая удивление тут же выключая музыку насовсем. — Понятия не имею, как она сюда попала, это сюда точно не подходит… да?

— Очень смешно, — сухо сказал Широ, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пожалуй, не буду тебя отвлекать.

Возможно, в другой ситуации такое поведение близких друзей его бы и обидело: как бы там ни было, они считали, что он женится, и при этом вместо поддержки и радости за него не упускали случая продемонстрировать свое неодобрение подобным поворотом событий. Но обидно было разве что за то, что все с такой готовностью поверили, будто он мог так поступить, и никто даже не подумал дать ему шанс объясниться.

К тому же, они просто были на стороне Кита, и как бы абсурдно это ни звучало, но эта мысль грела ему душу. Даже несмотря на то, что защищали Кита предположительно от него самого.

По крайней мере, если его друзья переживали, что он разбивает Киту сердце… то, возможно, он зря переживал, что его чувства останутся без ответа.

Оставалось надеяться, что ещё не слишком поздно узнать это наверняка.

***

Как и во всём остальном, при подготовке к свадьбе полумер Кит не признавал: всё было на высшем уровне, и когда Широ увидел пляж, где должна была проходить церемония, у него на мгновение перехватило дух.

Если бы он женился по-настоящему, то хотел бы чего-то такого.

Но на это у него времени не было.

У него вообще не было времени.

И он до сих пор не видел Кита.

Он кинул ещё один взгляд на своё отражение, в очередной раз рассеянно поправил галстук-бабочку и сморщил нос, всерьёз размышляя над тем, не переодеться ли обратно в повседневную одежду — для того, чтобы наконец-то прояснить ситуацию, вовсе необязательно было продолжать этот фарс. Идея с каждой секундой казалась всё более заманчивой, и он уже потянулся к пуговице на пиджаке, когда за дверью послышались приглушённые голоса.

— …примета, — донесся до него возмущённый возглас Кита, и сердце у него в груди сделало кульбит, а во рту пересохло. — Просто скажи, что…

— О нет, — сухо протянул Кёртис, распахивая дверь и зависая на пороге, глядя Широ прямо в глаза. — Я только что увидел своего жениха до свадьбы в костюме. Теперь свадьбы не будет.

— Смейся сколько угодно, — огрызнулся Кит, явно продолжая начатую ранее перебранку, коротко покосился на Широ и тут же снова обернулся к Кёртису, уперев руки в бока. — И что же такого…

— Я же говорил, у меня _очень_ важное дело, — пылко перебил его Кёртис и толкнул в комнату к Широ, а затем с треском захлопнул дверь — и, судя по звуку, запер её снаружи на ключ. — Вам нужно поговорить! — крикнул он, и Широ с трудом сдержал истеричный смешок: значит, иногда с этого всё-таки можно было начинать?..

Кит уставился на дверь с разинутым ртом, а затем обернулся к Широ и молча развёл руками.

— Кит, — слегка нервно поприветствовал Широ, и Кит снова уронил руки по швам, чуть нахмурившись и слабо кивнув в ответ.

Он был в таком же белом костюме, как и остальные паладины, как и Широ — только жилет и бабочка были красными; он так и не привык называть себя Чёрным паладином, с улыбкой подумал Широ, упиваясь его видом.

До сих пор ему казалось, что в этих костюмах нет ничего особенного.

Теперь он готов был переменить своё мнение.

— Что на него нашло, — хмуро пробормотал Кит, всё ещё разглядывая дверь. В арендованном пляжном доме почти всё было из дерева, и вышибить такую дверь Киту не составило бы ни малейшего труда — поэтому Широ поспешно сделал шаг в его сторону и опустил руку ему на плечо.

— Ты отлично выглядишь, — тихо сказал он. Кит напрягся, покосился сначала на его руку, задержав взгляд на безымянном пальце без кольца, а затем и на него самого.

— Ты тоже, — бесцветно сказал он. — Отлично выглядишь.

— Кит…

— Широ, — резко перебил его Кит и глубоко вздохнул, прикрывая глаза. — Пожалуйста, давай… давай не будем. Я не хочу сейчас ни о чём говорить. Да и не о чем. Ты женишься. Я рад за тебя. Врать не буду, твой жених немного… странный, но если ты с ним счастлив, а я думаю, что ты счастлив, раз ты так быстро решился на такой серьёзный шаг, то и я…

С каждым словом он говорил всё быстрее, как будто надеялся, что тогда Широ точно не удастся ничего сказать, и Широ понял, что ждать подходящего момента и дальше бессмысленно — равно как и искать подходящие слова.

Он развернул Кита к себе за плечо, обхватил его лицо руками и поцеловал, прерывая на полуслове.

Губы у Кита были удивительно мягкими, податливыми и почему-то слегка солёными на вкус. Поцелуй вышел коротким и почти целомудренным, но Широ уже не мог себе представить, как обходился без этого всю свою жизнь.

Как он обходился без Кита.

Кит смотрел на него настолько потрясёнными глазами, что Широ не удержался — поцеловал его ещё раз, закрепляя эффект.

— _Теперь_ ты наконец-то позволишь мне договорить? — прошептал он, поглаживая его большим пальцем по щеке и мягко улыбаясь.

Кит сглотнул, захлопнул рот, облизал губы — тут же густо покраснел и закусил нижнюю губу, и Широ мягко надавил ему другой рукой на подбородок, заставляя выпустить, пока не прокусил до крови. 

— Кит, я всего лишь репетировал речь. В тот вечер, когда ты видел меня на мостике с Кёртисом, — пояснил он, когда стало ясно, что Кит понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит. — Я… пытался придумать, как признаюсь тебе в любви. 

Если бы у людей могло случаться короткое замыкание, то у Кита именно оно только что и произошло. Понимания, правда, в его глазах не прибавилось, и Широ иронично подумал, что он, должно быть, чувствует себя примерно так, как чувствовал себя Широ всю эту неделю: в полной прострации и без малейшего представления о том, что происходит вокруг.

— Мне, — непривычно высоким голосом повторил Кит через несколько минут и вцепился в пиджак Широ. — Ты… репетировал…

— Возможно, ты не заметил, но у меня… не очень-то хорошо со словами, — хмыкнул Широ, прислоняясь к его лбу. — То есть, да, я могу на ходу сочинить мотивационную речь, но чувства… не мой конёк.

— Чувства, — слабеющим голосом повторил Кит.

Широ улыбнулся и кивнул.

— Я совсем не так это представлял, — виновато прошептал он. — Я хотел, чтобы всё было идеально. Я хотел устроить тебе незабываемое свидание, хотел показать, как много ты для меня значишь… Возможно, из-за этого я никак и не мог решиться — мне всё казалось, что если хоть что-то будет не так, то я тебя потеряю.

— Широ… ты не мог серьёзно так думать, — Кит нахмурился, и Широ тут же разгладил складку между его бровей. — Я бы никогда…

— Да, — иронично согласился Широ, не давая ему договорить. — Ты настолько хороший друг, что взялся планировать для меня свадьбу с кем-то другим. И умудрился её спланировать всего за неделю. Честно, мы уже стали опасаться, что нам и правда придётся пожениться.

Кит прикрыл глаза и простонал, пряча лицо у Широ на груди. Широ показалось, что он даже через костюм чувствует, как запылали от смущения его щёки, и он со смехом зарылся пальцами в длинные волосы, распуская небрежно собранный хвост.

— Мне было настолько больно об этом думать, что я даже не дал тебе ничего объяснить, — глухо сказал Кит. — Господи, Широ… 

— Надо было сделать это раньше, — усмехнулся Широ, поцеловав его в макушку. — Если бы я только знал, что так можно эффективно тебя заткнуть. Правда, не уверен, что я бы решился в первые дни — ты с таким рвением принялся за подготовку свадьбы, что… я почти испугался, что ты только рад наконец от меня избавиться.

— Идиот, — беззлобно рыкнул Кит и ударил его кулаком по плечу. — Широ, ты же знал, что я люблю тебя, ты не мог этого не знать — как ты мог сомневаться?.. 

— Это казалось слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, — пробормотал Широ, и Кит резко отстранился, отпихивая его от себя, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо.

Широ не знал, что он там увидел, но сразу после этого Кит обвил его шею руками, почти повисая на нём, и сам подался вперёд, жадно целуя.

— Мне не нужно никаких романтических жестов, — выдохнул он. — Широ, мне всегда был нужен только ты. Ты мог бы признаться мне по электронной почте, и я был бы счастлив.

— Кит, — укоризненно протянул он. — Я понимаю, что после всего в это сложно поверить, но я не _настолько_ плох в отношениях, чтобы признаваться в любви в сообщении.

На этот раз рассмеялись они оба.

— Мне даже немного жаль, что придётся отменить свадьбу, — вздохнул он через какое-то время, когда Кит в его объятьях перестал казаться ему слишком реалистичной галлюцинацией, а от поцелуев защипало губы. — Ты столько сил на это потратил…

Кит задумчиво на него посмотрел снизу вверх и слегка прищурился.

— Да, — согласился он. — Будет жаль, если всё это пропадёт даром.

Широ хотел сказать, что оно того всё равно стоило — если такова была цена того, что они всё-таки объяснились друг с другом, то так тому и быть, ни одна цена не была слишком высока, если речь шла о Ките, — но расчётливый взгляд в глазах Кита его остановил.

— Или, — медленно произнёс Кит, внимательно наблюдая за его лицом, — можно ничего не отменять.

— Прости, что?! Мы же только что выяснили, что…

— Ты сказал, что репетировал речь, — напомнил Кит, и румянец на его скулах заиграл жарче. Он заправил прядь волос за ухо, отводя взгляд в сторону, и прочистил горло. — Значит… когда ты делал предложение, ты думал…

У Широ внутри что-то перевернулось, а сердце подскочило к самому горлу и забилось в бешеном ритме.

— Да, — подтвердил он, крепче прижимая к себе Кита, потому что без него комната перед глазами начинала безудержно кружиться. — Да.

— Не уверен, что я готов просто так тебя отпустить, — признался Кит, слабо улыбаясь. — Я целую неделю, даже больше, думал, что ты нашёл кого-то другого, и… я не хочу снова это испытать. Не хочу снова думать, что тебя кто-то увёл раньше.

— Кит, — Широ со смехом отступил на шаг и сжал его руки. — Ты что, делаешь мне предложение?

— Когда ты делал мне предложение, ты сделал его Кёртису, — напомнил Кит, закатывая глаза, но улыбаться не перестал. — Да, я делаю тебе предложение. Ты выйдешь за меня?

— Да, — ответил Широ чуть ли не раньше, чем Кит задал вопрос. — Да, конечно же да.

**Author's Note:**

> Песни, о которых идёт речь в тексте:  
> [“You give love a bad name”, Bon Jovi](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/bon_jovi/you_give_love_a_bad_name.html)  
> [“Waiting In Vain,” Bob Marley](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/b/bob_marley/wait_in_vain.html)  
> [“You're Not Sorry” Taylor Swift](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/t/taylor_swift/you_re_not_sorry.html)  
> [“Fuck you (very much)” Lily Allen](https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/l/lily_allen/fuck_you.html)


End file.
